New beginnings
by Patrece
Summary: Kim has moved back to Angel Grove after being gone for a few moments and decides to clean up her life an become a better person after meeting Tommy. Will she ever be able to let go of her past?
1. Chapter 1

Kim steps off the train and walks to the front where she knows a driver will be waiting for her. She was exhausted and wanted as soon as she got home to flop down on her bed and go to sleep. As Kim is walking two girls from the school Kim would be reenrolling in after being gone for six months has their cell phones out and snaps her picture. Kim is obliviously to the girls around her and walks to the front of the building were her driver collects her luggage and opens the limousine door for her. She rests her head on the cool leather interior and closes her eyes. The drive seems to take forever as Kim battled with keeping her eyes open. Finally, she arrives home and she enters the hotel. She rides the evaluator to her floor and as soon as she steps out, she spots her mother waiting at the door for her. "Oh mom do you have me low-jacked or something?" Kim asks her mother.

"Very funny sweetheart; I was called as soon as you entered the hotel." Mrs. Hart opens the door for her daughter and waits on the bellhop to bring in her daughter's luggage. Once the man was gone, she begins talking to her daughter. "Aisha's mother is having a party to show off her new a new painting and we are both going to it." Mrs. Hart gives Kim a look.

"But mom I just returned and waited to sleep." Kim yawns to make a point.

"No buts about it we are both going besides Aisha is your best friend and will want to see you."

Kim knew it was fruitless to argue with her mother on the topic, so she went up to her room to change her clothes. "Mom I still cannot believe you moved us into a hotel." Or that I have to go.

"I thought it would be a festive change for all of us." "I think you should wear the Gucci dress and matching heels."

"Like I can find anything in this room full of boxes and whatnots," Kim mutters.

"What was that honey?" Mrs. Hart pokes her head into her daughter's new room.

"I hate having to unpack, you should understand that mom." Kim looks at her mother.

"We were made to shop besides you had no problem moving before." Mrs. Hart sighs.

"Yes I did Eric and I just did not want to upset you guys." Kim rips open boxes and bags trying to find the outfit and shoes. This is the fifth move since I was three.

In another part of Angel Grove, not too far away Aisha was rolling her eyes as her mother fussed over her outfit. I am sixteen I should be able to wear what I want. "Okay mother next time I will take your advice." Aisha seeks out her friends. "Adam this party is lame; come make it better for me." She grabs his hand and begins walking away with him but she stops dead in her tracks.

A series of phones begin to ring. Trini says in an excited voice, "OMG rumor-mill just said Kim was spotted leaving Grand Ocean Train Station."

"Ah that is good news it has been boring around here," Rocky says while grinning evilly.

Jason shakes his head. "I am just glad she is home."

"So Aisha didn't you know that Kim was coming home," Kat asks smugly.

"Of course I did now if you will excuse me," Aisha snaps as she drags Adam to her bedroom.

Twenty minutes later Zack looks up, "Coolness Kim is here."

"What Kim is here," Adam sits up on Aisha's bed and buttons up his shirt. "Kim is here."

"So," Aisha sighs as she fixes her dress. "Adam wait up." Aisha had a feeling that Adam has a crush on Kim and worried that her best friend liked him back.

"Kim is you back for good?" Billy eagerly asks his friend.

Before Kim can answer Mrs. Campbell walks up to Kim. "Kim it is so good to see you."

"It is nice to see you as well Mrs. Campbell; my mother should be right up." Kim smiles at the woman before she walks away. She was looking Aisha. Kim spots a good-looking guy she had never seen before. "Hey my name is Kim." She gives him a winning smile.

"Hi my name is Tommy and I am new here." Tommy smiles as he admires Kim's beauty. His new friends had said she was hot but that did not do her justice.

"Kim I thought I heard your voice." Aisha walks down the stairs with Adam right behind her.

"Hey Aisha I missed you can we talk?" Kim smiles hopefully at her best friend.

"Yeah whatever; come on," Aisha let's Adam pass her as she waits for Kim on the steps.

Kim turns back to Tommy, "Can I talk to you when I am done?"

"Sure I am not doing anything." Tommy smiles as Kim walks up the steps.

Tanya watches her friend's reaction. Kat glares at Kim. Tanya walks over to her. "I told you to make your move now the queen K is back to reign."

"I am not worried about her besides Tommy is a good church and school boy; I have been waiting for the appropriate time." Kat was livid that Kim had taken an interest in Tommy.

In Aisha's room, Kim sits down on her bed. "A listen Adam and I never hooked up; we did kiss but that was due to the dare and alcohol."

"Oh blame it on the dare and alcohol Kim." Aisha crosses her arms.

"It was your idea to play the game and we always drink at parties." Kim tries to defend herself.

"So it is my fault that my boyfriend wants to be with you and not with me!" Aisha face takes on an angry expression.

"Please A calm down; all I am stating is that no one is at fault and Adam loves you." Kim knew that Adam had feelings for her but would not act upon anything that would hurt her friend.

"Yeah that's right he loves me," Aisha uncrosses her arms. "So why did you leave and why are you back?" Aisha fires off the questions at Kim.

"Um I thought that I needed a change but it did not work out." Kim checks her fingernails.

"Did you get expelled from boarding school for having too much fun with the boys?" Aisha sneers at her friend.

"No meanie I just missed my home, family, and friends." "What have you been up to?" This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Oh the usual being queen A and partying." Aisha flips her braids

"I guessed as much, so are we cool?" Kim looks hopeful at her friend.

"Yeah we are cool," Aisha hugs Kim from on the bed.

"So tell me about Tommy?" Kim casually asks her friend.

"Let's see Tommy is a 6 foot Greek God with black hair and soulful brown eyes." Aisha licks her lips. "If I was not with Adam I would have hooked up with Tommy." "Thinking of making him into a K lapdog," Aisha laughs.

"I don't know I think I would like a real boyfriend for once," Kim smiles.

"Well I should tell you that Kat has had her eye on him too but luckily for you he seems to not go for the whore type." Aisha stands up. How could he not like Kimberly Ann Hart.

"Good; I told him I would talk to him once we were done speaking," Kim stands up as well.

"Rumor-mill announced you were back, so I guess you are back on her radar," Aisha was unsure of how she felt about that. She liked the idea of having all the positive attention on her but she liked having Kim back to take some of the negative attention off her.

"Yeah I saw the blast when I was getting ready to come over here." Kim checks herself in the full-length mirror in Aisha's room.

"No need to check your appearance you already know you look stunning." Aisha hid the envy from her voice. "No boy or man can resist you," Aisha tells her as she studies her own reflection in the mirror. Kim has gotten more tone I need to hit the gym.

"Aw A the same goes for you." "You snagged Adam with no problem and I am sure you two will be the couple to beat." Kim knew that her friend could become jealous of her and always tried to not shine as much as she could to prevent arguments and fighting.

"You say that yet if Tommy and you become an item than you two will be the Queen and King of Angel Grove." Aisha adjusts her headband. "K where is your headband?"

"Oh I forgot to find it and put it on; my mother was rushing me and we just moved again."

"Yeah your mother with moving and my mother with her splurging." "What are we going to do with those two?" Why does my mother praise you but finds flaws with me?


	2. Chapter 2

Kim pretends to think for a second. "I say we let them be them so when we need something we can always tell them remember when."

"Good idea," Aisha walks to the door. "I am so glad you are back; I hated having you gone."

"Aw Aisha you are going to make me cry." Kim hugs Aisha. "I missed you too."

"Alright stop it before my makeup runs and my mother has something else to complain about besides you do not want Kat to sink her claws into Tommy?" Aisha smirks.

Kim sighs. "I love Australian boys but their girls are a completely different story."

"Oh is the queen upset that someone is trying to steal her crown?" Aisha opens the door.

"Let's get one thing straight A no one and I mean no one can steal my thunder." Kim walks past Aisha smiling and heads down the hall towards the stairs.

I have missed K yet I am going to be upset that she will reclaim back the spotlight. Aisha follows Kim down the hallway and down the stairs.

Kim spots Tommy talking to Rocky. Oh great he is talking to that oaf. "Hey I hate to steal Tommy away wait what am I saying I love to steal Tommy away." Kim grabs Tommy's hand and leads him into a guest bedroom not minding Rocky's annoyed glare. "I think in order for us to officially get acquainted we need some privacy." Kim sits down on the bed with a flirtatious smile on her face.

Tommy blushes as he sits down next to Kim. "Um do you normally go into bedrooms with guys you just meet?"

Kim gives Tommy the once over. "Only if they look as handsome as you do."

Tommy turns beet red.

"I am joking sort of; okay I know that I have a wild reputation but I am trying to change that." Kim sheepishly glances at Tommy.

"We all have done things we are not proud of Kim." "I will not judge you for what you did in the past unless it is just too awful yet I doubt you have murdered anyone."

"No I uh did not he overdosed on cocaine that a girl who I thought was my friend supplied us with but I did not do any lines." Kim holds up her right hand. "I have drunk alcohol but I have never done drugs although a few people have slipped pills and powders into my drinks before."

Tommy looks shocked. "What!" "Who would do a thing like that?"

"Well for starters the guy you were just talking too did except he put it in the punch and had everyone at his party letting loose." "It is a good thing that I had arrived fashionably late or I would have drunk just as much as everyone else and have been involved in a Rocky orgy." Kim looks at Tommy for a second. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Tommy looks at his feet for a second. "Uh I think I know what you are going to ask."

"So if you know then will you tell me because I will give you an honest answer as well."

I have heard that she has slept with many people including girls; will she admit to the actually number. "I am a virgin," Tommy glances over at Kim. "I mean I have gone to second base," he adds quickly. Wow, she is going to think that I am a totally loser or prude.

"Well I know that you have heard that the infamous Kim has slept with many guys but honesty I am technically a virgin too." "I have gotten to third base with a few guys and although I am not proud to say that they were not boyfriends of mine I can proudly tell you that I am a virgin." "I do want a real relationship; I feel it is time to have one." "I bet you have had nothing but relationships huh?" Kim smiles at Tommy.

"You are correct; I would not feel right doing those things with just anyone." Tommy smiles back at Kim. "I know that I am not normally your type but would you like to go out sometime?" He does not give Kim a chance to answer. "Rocky's father is hosting a brunch and we could go together uh if you want to of course." Tommy stares at his hands.

"Sure Tommy I would love to." Kim touches Tommy's shoulder.

"Oh good I thought that maybe you would have a long line of boys waiting to take you out." Tommy has a huge grin on his face.

"Me what about you I saw the way the girls were looking at you like Kat for instance."

"Oh she is okay," Tommy pretends to be interested in a picture on the wall. He was thinking of asking Kat out if Kim had not come back.

Ha, he would have asked her out; good thing I returned in time. "Now she is someone whose reputation is right on point." I will make sure she does not try to steer him away from me.

"Really because her reputation is just as bad as yours was supposed to be," Tommy looks skeptically at Kim. Could she be trying to defuse the competition?

"I know I told you what a bad boy Rocky is but he is the go to guy to ask about her rep; they have hooked up a few times and well let's just say that he is not vague on the details." Kim flips her hair out of her face.

"Okay I will ask him," Tommy loves the way Kim's hair cascades down her back.

"Good but watch out in case he brings out pictures or DVDs; he has the tendency to record things like that." Kim stands up. "Oh and by the way Tommy I would never have to defuse the competition between me and Kat." Kim glances back at Tommy before she walks out of the room and almost runs right into Rocky. "Not now you freak I just returned it is too early."

Rocky glances over Kim's body making sure to take his time. "Oh it is never too early Kim." "Hum was you in there deflowering the only living virgin in the Upper East Side?"

"Yuck, really Rocky it is too early for this besides Tommy seems to me like someone that could go on for hours unlike what I have heard about you." Kim begins to walk off.

Rocky grabs her hand. "If you want me to show you that I can outlast anyone just let me know."

"That will never happen," Kim shrugs out of his grasp.

"Suit yourself," Rocky walks up to Kat and Tanya. Kat is giving Kim the evil eye.

"And here I thought he was a decent guy," Tommy tells Kim.

"What?" Kim turns around. "Oh Tommy I did not see you there?"

"So you think I can go on for hours huh?" Tommy grins.

Kim never one to back down flirts right back. "I can tell you are one of those guys full of stamina." Kim walks over to Aisha leaving Tommy with his mouth agape.

"Oh K are you torturing that poor boy already." "I mean I know he has been having the Kim effect since you arrived but wow you are amazing." Aisha tells her best friend.


End file.
